


"Do You Have A Name, Or Can I Just Call You Mine?"

by Written_On_The_Trees



Series: When Pick-Up Lines Actually Work [2]
Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Colson is very in love, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Nervousness, and you guessed it, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_On_The_Trees/pseuds/Written_On_The_Trees
Summary: Colson gets the phone call he'd hoped for, and more. There are more bad pick-up lines.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Original Female Character(s)
Series: When Pick-Up Lines Actually Work [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915963
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	"Do You Have A Name, Or Can I Just Call You Mine?"

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I didn't get to use enough cheesy chat-up lines in the first one? Also I wanted to write a follow-up, because I like these two - hopefully everyone else does too.

Colson grinned down at his phone, unable to hide the expression when he saw the screen light up from another message from Rosie, knowing full-well it was another cheesy pick-up line.

She sent one every on her lunch break, usually when Colson was just getting out of the apartment they were renting for the week, and he always sent one back. It was a bit dumb - _real high-school childish shit_ \- but he'd be lying if he said he didn't fucking love it, if only because it was an excuse to talk to Rosie.

They hadn't had a chance to talk on a call yet; they seemed to have opposite schedules, with her finishing work around four in the evening, just when his day was really beginning, and he was still passed out in the morning before she started work at eight. Still, he didn't think they went more than twelve hours without messaging each other, and he liked her enough that he'd even mentioned her in passing to Casie when they'd spoken, telling her the story of how he'd met Rosie

His daughter had rolled her eyes and told him not to embarrass himself and more than he already had with his bad pick up lines, only to be horrified when Colson told her Rosie found him funny, and had some awful pick-up lines of her own. The faux-fear on Casie's face as she'd whispered that now there were 'two of them now' had made him laugh so hard his jaw hurt...and gave him a little bit of hope that he and Rosie could make something work.

**MESSAGE FROM ROSIE 🌹**

_**I would take you to the movies, but they don’t allow snacks.** _

_**That's what the kids are calling each other these days, right? A snack?** _

__

_**Woman, I am thirty years old.** _

_**I have no idea.** _

__

_**God I feel old. I called someone a hunk the other day, and Grace actually asked me what I was talking about.** _

__

_**Oh yeah?** _ _**Was that someone me?** _

__

**_I couldn't say._ **

It was a pretty standard chat for them - but it still gave Colson butterflies in the pit of his stomach.

After a few days of messaging, the bad pick-up lines and chat had progressed into flirting, and now both of them were dancing around each other, trying to work out how serious the other one was...at least Colson was. He'd admit, it was a little bit weird to be the one feeling like they were chasing, and he was pretty sure he didn't like it. He was second-guessing what he messaged to her, over-thinking about what she messaged him, and generally giving himself anxiety over manning up and just telling her he wanted more than exchanging texts.

Logically, he knew it shouldn't be that hard; he'd literally been speaking for her for four days, if she told him to fuck off, then it wasn't like he was losing someone who'd been in his life for years. It shouldn't be this hard to just say what he felt. But everytime he typed it all out, he ended up deleting it.

He'd stopped even trying.

_**If you say so. Honestly, I've got other worries.** _

_**I lost my teddy bear. Can I sleep with you tonight?** _

__

_**I know you can't hear me, but I just groaned. Audibly.** _

_**The kids I have in detention are so confused.** _

As stressed as he was over confessing his feelings to Rosie, that was enough to make him chuckle under his breath. The juxtaposition of Rosie, the badass looking woman he'd met at a venue bar, and Miss Barnes, the secondary school history teacher, was utterly hilarious to him. He just kept picturing her standing in front of a whiteboard in her fishnets and leather miniskirt every time her job came up...and whenever he got into the shower.

_**Sorry, Miss Barnes.** _

__

_**Fuck off.** _

Chuckling, Colson slid his phone into his pocket and let himself into the studio he was recording at.

He was determined to finish early today; he might not get done by four, but he was hoping to get out in time to ring Rosie before he went out tonight. Maybe he couldn't work up the courage to tell her how he truly felt, but that didn't mean he didn't want to speak to her. If anything, he was hoping hearing her voice might give him the kick in the pants to come clean.

He was keeping his fingers crossed.

* * *

**MESSAGE FROM ROSIE 🌹**

**_I know this is a bit short notice, but can we call?  
_ **

****

**_Yeah, course. Everything okay?_ **

Colson waited to see if Rosie would message back, only for her number to flash up as she skipped messaging just to call him.

"Hey, you alright?"

_'I'm good. Friday's are rough.'_ Rosie sighed, sounded exhausted, even though it was only quarter past twelve: _'For once I didn't have anyone in detention so I've locked the door and now I'm hiding in the cupboard at the back of the classroom.'_

Colson let out a low whistle: "That does sound rough."

_'It's not that bad. I stuck an old desk chair in here and I have a phone charger and a bar of chocolate.'_

"I meant the fact that you're hiding in a cupboard, but I'm happy you're happy in there." Colson snorted, hearing Rosie chuckle softly in return: "What on earth did the kids do to drive you this insane?"

_'Ah, it's just the time of year. No-one wants to pay attention on a Friday, and next week is the last week before they get a week off for half-term, so all the kids have turned into monsters. Well, bigger monsters than they usually are.'_ Rosie sighed, before audibly cheering up: _'But I didn't call to bitch about my job; I called because I wanted to speak to you. And because I think I have found the best chat-up line ever.'_

"Oh yeah?"

_'I am going to complain to iTunes about you not being this week's hottest single.'_

Colson laughed so hard that Rook poked his head through the door of the kitchen, looking confused. Colson shook his head, making Rook raise his eyebrows, only backing out when Colson flipped him off with his free hand.

He was definitely going to bother Colson about this later, the nosy little shit, but for now Colson couldn't bring himself to care about anything other than the way Rosie was laughing at her own joke. It was fucking adorable; she sounded so happy with herself for making him laugh, it made his chest feel a little tight. She was literally the best thing to happen to him this year, and he was already so attached that he didn't want to lose her.

The sudden realisation made him bold - he couldn't keep chickening out of talking to her. He had to tell her how he felt.

"I mean, that's good. So good I'm not sure mine is going to stand up to it."

_'Well, we'll never know if you don't say it.'_

"Wanna grab a coffee...because I like you a latte." Colson took a deep breath: "I suppose, to make up for it not being as funny as yours...I could tell you it's a serious offer?"

The only response was silence.

Colson was ready to take it back, only for Rosie to clear her throat: _'Like...a date?'_

"Yeah, like a date." Colson agreed: "I mean, it doesn't have to be coffee. We could go for dinner; there's this cool restaurant that's meant to be good, or we could go do something fun, or - "

_'Dinner would be nice.'_

Colson's heart stopped.

_She agreed to dinner. She agreed to dinner!_

"That's great!" Colson swallowed, feeling the same anxiety that Rosie sounded like she was feeling, and wanting to get away from it and focus on the excitement building in his stomach: "Because you know what’s on the menu? Me 'n' u."

Rosie groaned, but he could hear her trying not to laugh as she did so: _'That was so bad...but it was also amazing, so it's a date. Literally.'_

_  
_

"It's a date."

_'I can't wait.'_

"Me either. I'll see you Friday."

* * *

_Goddamn_...

Colson saw Rosie before she saw him, standing just inside the front door to the restaurant they'd agreed to meet at, all lit up by the soft yellow-white fairy lights strung that hung in a curtain against the wall behind her. She looked like a fucking dream: in a modest black dress that she somehow managed to make look scandalous, the material hugging every inch of her, even though it covered her from neck to wrist to just below her knees. With bright red lips and scarlet shoes, Colson wasn't sure he wanted to share the sight of her with all the other guys in the restaurant. He was already half-ready to punch the dude at the front desk, who was staring at her ass while her back was turned to him.

Instead, he quickened his pace. The sooner they were seated, the sooner that guy could fuck off and eye-fuck some other woman.

Even though he was pissed, the look on Rosie's face when he opened the door was more than enough to calm him down: "Colson! Did you have Lucky Charms for breakfast? Because you look magically delicious."

Just like that, the anger was replaced with laughter: "Damn it, that was good. You keep making jokes like that, and I'm gonna think you're a campfire - because 'cos you’re hot and I’m going to want s’more."

Rosie laughed, and allowed him to pull her in for a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck as he tightened his around her waist. He made sure to glare at the dude who'd been staring at her ass, even though he was now looking utterly disgusted by their exchange of cheesy pick-up lines, but mostly he got distracted by the smell of Rosie's perfume. It was a new one on him, but he was pretty sure he was already addicted to the muted citrus and almost peppery smell of it.

They reluctantly pulled apart - and Colson was thrilled that Rosie seemed just as reluctant as he was - but remained in contact by holding hands as they walked up to the little podium thing, where ass guy was currently looking down his nose at them.

"Do you two have a reservation?"

"Yeah, for two, under the name Baker." Colson smirked, watching the guy's face drop.

Colson felt no remorse.

Ass guy called over a waitress and asked her to show him and Rosie to a table upstairs, before telling them to have a good meal. Rosie smiled, albeit coolly, making Colson wonder if she'd been aware of the jackass staring at her earlier, but Colson just smirked. He wasn't usually a dick to people; he'd worked at fucking Chipotle, he knew he wasn't better than anyone, but this dude was just asking for it. Colson wrapped an arm around Rosie's waist as they walked away, letting everyone in there know exactly who she was here with. They could eat their hearts out, he was the one lucky enough to get to sit down to have dinner with her.

Just the thought was enough to make Colson smile.

Rosie smiled back: "Oh, wow. Did the sun come out, or did you just smile at me?"

"Damn." Colson reached up to cover his smile with his hand, even though it was widening: "That was good. Not as much as the Lucky Charms one, but still good. Almost makes me wish I didn't ruin it by hating my smile so much."

"I try my best." Rosie winked: "And your smile is cute!"

"Almost as cute as you." Colson winked at her watching her cheeks turn a faint shade of pink.

Despite her blushing, though, Rosie wasn't lost for words: "Smooth."

"Yeah? How's this for smooth - are you Netflix? Because I could watch you for hours."

"Not bad...but not as good as roses are red, my face is too, that only happens when I’m around you."

Colson laughed.

Normally he liked having the last word, because the only thing he was more than mouthy was stubborn, and he wasn't ashamed of that...but something about going back and forth with Rosie made it more entertaining to just let himself stop looking for the next thing to say and just enjoy being truly present. There was no pressure from her for him to be edgy or sharp-tongued. Although she did seem to like him when he was, she also seemed to like him when he was spouting lame chat-up lines and being a dork.

It was impossible to put into words how good it felt to be able to relax. There weren't a lot of people Colson could let his guard down around, but in the short time he'd known her Rosie had already become one of them. With her, he felt like he could talk about what he was doing, without worrying that it was going to get back to someone it shouldn't or end up on the internet.

They talked about what he was doing in the studio, about her least favourite class to teach and how much she dreaded the last lesson on a Friday when she had them, about their family and friends and what was happening with them. Not once did Colson worry about anything he was saying or think about censoring himself. Nothing felt like stilted or forced - with Rosie, Colson was so engrossed in their conversation that he ordered and ate on auto-pilot, barely noticing anything other than Rosie. It was like she was the center of the universe tonight, and Colson couldn't keep his eyes off of her. It literally took the waitress coming over to ask if they wanted the cheque for Colson to realise that the restaurant was almost empty.

The waitress was all too happy to let them pay, hurrying them out the door as politely as possible, hovering as Colson helped Rosie into her jacket, and wishing them a goodnight as they headed for the stairs. They got out onto the street, standing close to the window to let the city pass them by as they spoke.

"Thank you for a really nice night." Rosie smiled: "The thought of this literally kept me going this week, and it was the best night I've had in a long time."

Colson felt his heart start to pick up, even as he tried to act onfident: "I'm glad it lived up to your expectations...I'm also glad you've been fantasising about me."

Rosie laughed: "You wish. Maybe I was just thinking about the dessert."

"In fairness, that passionfruit cheesecake you had was fucking amazing." Colson laughed back: "I'd dream about that."

"It was the best...well, except for you." Rosie smiled, her voice softening to something sweet and genuine: "I had a really nice time tonight, Colson."

"I did too. Honestly, I think you might be the best thing to happen to me all year...so, at the risk of ruining all of that..." Colson tailed off, leaning down to pause with his lips an inch from Rosie's: "Can I borrow a kiss? I swear I’ll give it back."

Rosie closed the gap herself, leaning up that last inch to press their lips together.

It was amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate writing date scenes: I have no idea why I did this to myself. I hope everyone enjoyed this scene at least half as much as I struggled to write it, because I'm never writing another date scene for as long as I live.
> 
> Seriously, though, I'd love to know what people thought of this, to see if it was as stilted to read as it was to write, or if anyone has any ideas for what I could do to make it better, so let me know if you have any ideas 🖤


End file.
